Ero Hon or Kise?
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: "Aominecchi, aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya kamu harus pilih salah satu. Aku atau Mai-chan?". Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Kise dan Aomine? Di saat seperti ini Aomine butuh bantuan Momoi agar Kise kembali padanya. Berhasilkah Aomine mendapatkan maaf dari Kise? Mind to RnR?


Disclamer: Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

**Ero Hon or Kise?**

* * *

Jika Aomine disuruh memilih antara majalah porno kesayangannya itu atau Kise, ia pasti akan berpikir keras. Ia akan menjawab dalam waktu yang lama, tentu saja baginya dua hal itu adalah satu kesatuan dan tidak dapat dipisahkan.

Bagi Aomine dalam hidupnya itu ada tiga hal yang penting antara basket, majalah pornonya dan Kise. _Well, _rasanya memalukan untuk menyamakan Kise dengan tumpukan koleksi nista Aomine itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia begitu mencintai Kise setara dengan ia mencintai koleksi majalah porno Mai-chan miliknya.

Ia memang tidak akan menduakan Kise dengan gadis-gadis lain, ia tidak tertarik. Tapi sepertinya hal itu berbeda jika Aomine melihat Mai-chan, mungkin saja ia berpaling. Tentu saja Kise kesal mengetahui hal itu.

.

.

.

"Aominecchi, aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya kamu harus pilih salah satu. Aku atau Mai-chan?" ujar Kise dengan wajah cemberut dan ngambek.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Aomine sedang bersantai ria di kamarnya dengan ditemani setumpuk majalah kesayangannya itu. Dan hari ini pula Kise sengaja datang ke rumah Aomine tanpa memberi kabar, maksudnya ingin memberi kejutan. Tapi apa yang terjadi malah di luar dugaan mereka.

Aomine memang membuka pintu dan terkejut melihat kekasih pirangnya itu datang. Ia hanya mempersilahkan masuk dan Kise langsung ke kamar Aomine. Rasanya Aomine ingin menghajar dirinya sendiri yang lupa menyembunyikan koleksinya itu dan alhasil seperti sekarang ini Kise menatapnya dengan cemberut.

"Ayo jawab. Kau memilih aku atau majalah ini?" tanya Kise lagi.

Aomine hanya memandang dengan wajah horror ke arah Kise dan berusaha tersenyum meski sulit. Rasanya ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa dalam situasi seperti ini. Ia berharap ada yang bisa menyelamatkannya, siapapun itu. Tapi sepertinya mustahil, saat-saat seperti ini tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan.

"Itu... apa tidak bisa... dua-duanya?" tanya Aomine.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau diduakan oleh seorang model majalah porno seperti dia!" ujar Kise kesal.

"Tapi aku tidak menduakanmu kan?"

Ucapan bagus Aomine, kau seperti membangunkan singa yang sedang tidur. Mendengar ucapan Aomine itu, Kise memandangnya dalam diam dan mendekatinya. Wajahnya terlihat kesal dan ia mengucapkan hal yang tak pernah terbayangkan oleh Aomine.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa memilih, mulai sekarang jangan hubungi aku lagi. Huh!" Kise terlihat kesal dan ia langsung saja pergi meninggalkan kamar juga rumah Aomine ini.

"Kise? Kise!" Aomine berusaha mengerjar Kise tapi Kise sudah pergi meninggalkan rumah Aomine.

Kise langsung saja pergi berlari dengan cepat agar Aomine tidak bisa menahannya. Ia merasa kecewa saja ternyata Aomine masih suka membaca majalah seperti itu dan susah menjawab jika harus memilih dirinya atau majalah itu.

'Eh? Ki-chan?' batin Momoi yang melihat Kise berlari dari rumah Aomine dari balik jendela kamarnya.

* * *

Sekarang sudah dua hari berlalu sejak masalah itu muncul. Aomine mengutuk dirinya yang tidak mempercayai ucapan Midorima tentang ramalan hari itu, mungkin ia akan mulai sedikit melirik ke arah ramalan agar ia bisa memperkirakan emosi kekasihnya itu. Tapi jika Aomine dan ramalan _Oha-asa _digabungkan akan jadi seperti apa mereka.

Aomine hanya menikmati indahnya langit siang di atas atap sekolah, ia hanya sendirian saja disini. Tidak ada siapapun yang dapat mengganggunya, ia hanya ingin sendirian untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Ia kembali teringat dengan Kise yang memberikannya pertanyaan seperti itu. Ia sendiri saja masih kebingungan untuk menjawabnya.

Sejak dua hari itu ia selalu berusaha menghubungi Kise. Tapi ditelpon tidak bisa, dikirimkan email tidak dibalas pula, Aomine merasakan kegalauan masa remaja yang membuatnya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

'Kise...' batin Aomine menyebut nama kekasihnya itu.

Tapi ketenangannya terusik saat ia merasa ada seseorang yang membuka pintu. Aomine merasa sebal jika ada orang lain yang datang, membuatnya tidak bisa melamunkan situasi dengan tenang. Ah? Sejak kapan Aomine jadi melankolis seperti ini? Entahlah, mungkin karena memikirkan Kise ia jadi seperti itu.

'Cih, siapa yang datang?' batin Aomine.

Ia melihat sosok gadis berambut _pink _yang menghampirinya. Ia menghela napas dan memilih untuk tidak memperhatikan gadis itu dan kembali melihat ke arah langit siang yang tampak cerah seolah menertawakan dirinya yang dilanda kebingungan.

"Hei, Dai-chan. Lagi-lagi kau membuat Ki-chan kesal ya?" tanya Momoi langsung.

Ini dia! Bahkan belum ada satu menit Momoi berada di sebelah Aomine dan ia langsung menyerang Aomine dengan pertanyaan yang kembali mengingatkannya akan Kise. Ia menghela napas dan terdiam, membiarkan angin bertiup dengan santai seperti ini.

"Aku melihat dia berlari dari rumahmu dua hari yang lalu," ujar Momoi lagi. "Kamu apakan dia? Apa jangan-jangan kau memaksanya untuk melakukan yang 'iya-iya'?"

Mendengar hal itu Aomine langsung bangun dari posisinya dan ia menatap ke arah Momoi dengan wajah horror itu. Momoi langsung merasa ada aura negatif dari Aomine, tapi ia adalah teman masa kecilnya. Melihat Aomine seperti ini sudah biasa baginya.

"Gimana aku bisa mengajaknya kalau dia sendiri kabur?!" teriak Aomine lupa diri. "Ah, aku belum mempersiapkan segala macam untuknya. Malam _hot _kami berdua harusnya bisa dimulai tapi malah tidak terjadi."

Sepertinya Aomine melupakan kondisi bahwa ia mengatakan hal itu kepada teman masa kecilnya. Sedangkan Momoi hanya tersenyum-senyum saja, ia mulai berfantasi tentang Aomine dan Kise. Saat mendengar mereka berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih saja sudah membuatnya mimisan dan pingsan.

"Hihi..." Momoi tertawa senang dan sepertinya tawanya membuat Aomine kembali tersadar dari ucapannya itu.

"Ah, bagaimana caranya agar Kise tidak marah lagi denganku?" tanya Aomine.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Ki-chan? Apa kau melakukan hal bodoh lagi?" tanya Momoi dengan santai.

"Bukan hal bodoh. Tapi saat dua hari lalu aku tidak menyangka Kise akan datang, aku sedang membaca koleksi majalahku dan dia menemukannya. Saat dia bertanya aku lebih memilih dirinya atau majalah itu tapi aku tidak bisa menjawab." ujar Aomine berusaha santai.

"Dasar bodoh!" teriak Momoi dan ia memukul Aomine dengan buku yang entah didapatnya darimana. "Tentu saja Ki-chan marah!"

"Aduh, sakit Satsuki."

"Pokoknya kau harus segera minta maaf!"

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi! Pokoknya kau ikuti saja kata-kataku."

Momoi mendekati Aomine dan berbisik tentang rencananya. Aomine mendengarkan dengan sedikit malas, tapi dia mulai tersenyum dan memancarkan aura seperti saat ia memasuki _zone _ketika bermain basket.

"Ide bagus juga, Satsuki. Kadang kau pintar juga." ujar Aomine.

"Huh, kamu saja yang tidak peka. _Baka..._" keluh Momoi.

* * *

Malam sudah tiba dan Aomine berada di kamarnya. Ia memperhatikan majalah Mai-chan miliknya itu. Sebenarnya bukan hanya majalah ini saja yang ia miliki, ia juga memiliki majalah yang terdapat foto-foto Kise di dalamnya.

'Dia yang tidak tahu.' batin Aomine.

Ia kembali teringat dengan ucapan Momoi tadi siang. Momoi menyarankan kepada Aomine untuk kembali menghubungi Kise dan mengajaknya bertemu. Hal ini juga memiliki dua pilihan, jika Kise menerima tawaran Aomine untuk bertemu ia harus meminta maaf dengan membawa karangan bunga yang indah dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya bahwa ia mencintai Kise. Jika Kise tidak mau untuk menemui Aomine ia harus mulai memata-matai Kise dan mengirimkan kata-kata maaf melalui bunga setiap hari.

"Memang merepotkan tapi jika itu berhasil aku akan mentraktir Satsuki nanti." ujar Aomine.

Sekarang ia memegang ponselnya dan memandang ke arah layarnya. Ia mencari kontak dan matanya tertuju ke kontak Kise. Ia hanya terdiam dan menatap layar itu, ia berpikir sedang apa Kise-nya sekarang. Apa masih marah dengannya? Ia mengatur napasnya dan berusaha menghubungi Kise.

'Semoga dia menerimanya.' batin Aomine.

.

.

.

Sedangkan Kise baru saja selesai mandi. Rambutnya masih basah dan menimbulkan kesan keren, jika para fansnya melihat Kise seperti ini mereka akan pingsan seketika. Selama dua hari tidak berhubungan dengan Aomine membuatnya merasa sedih, apalagi ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya itu masih suka membaca majalah porno seperti itu.

'Aominecchi memang suka sekali membaca majalah seperti itu. Tapi kukira ia tidak melakukannya lagi saat berpacaran denganku.' batin Kise.

Ia menghela napas dan mendengar ponselnya yang berdering. Ia memperhatikan ponselnya yang berada di meja belajarnya. Ia terkejut saat melihat nama kekasihnya yang menghubungi dirinya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, ia rindu mendengar suara Aomine.

"Uh, Aominecchi..." gumam Kise.

Ia bingung apakah harus mengangkat ponselnya atau membiarkannya. Tapi saat ia hendak mengambil ponsel untuk mengangkat telepon, teleponnya sudah berhenti. Kise menatap ponselnya dengan wajah sedikit sedih, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Kise memutuskan untuk mengangkat telepon dari Aomine itu.

"Ha, halo?" ujar Kise pelan.

"Kise, syukurlah kau mau mengangkat teleponku," ujar Aomine. "Aku ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan."

Kise sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Aomine itu. Kira-kira hal apa yang ingin dibicarakannya. Dia langsung teringat bahwa sebelumnya ia kesal dengan Aomine, ia berusaha menenangkan pikirannya dan masih bersikap seolah-olah kesal padahal ia sangat rindu dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Ano... Apa kita bisa bertemu di Maji Burger saat hari Sabtu nanti jam 10 pagi?" tanya Aomine.

Kise terdiam dan berusaha berpikir. Hari itu kebetulan ia juga tidak ada pemotretan, benar-benar hari yang sepi. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk, ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Aomine.

"Iya. Aku akan kesana-ssu." ujar Kise senang.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah." gumam Aomine. "Ja, jangan telat..."

"Iya, aku tidak akan telat. Sa, sampai nanti, aku mau tidur."

"Iya."

Tidak lama Aomine mengakhiri teleponnya, Kise berusaha bicara dengan cuek meski tadi ia kembali bicara dengan normal kepada Aomine. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia merasa malu. Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Huwaa, aku malu..."

.

.

.

Aomine mengakhiri teleponnya dan terdiam. Ia merasa senang Kise mengangkat teleponnya dan mereka hanya berbicara sebentar. Ia merasa Kise sedikit berbeda, ia tidak tahu pasti tapi ia merasa ada sesuatu yang membuat Kise sedikit cuek.

"Sepertinya dia masih marah." gumam Aomine.

Ia ingin menjalankan rencananya itu, ia sudah bertanya kepada Momoi tentang cara untuk meminta maaf yang baik dan mengatakan cinta yang romantis. Aomine tipe yang blak-blakkan tapi jika ia seperti itu, ia takut tidak membuat Kise merasa senang dan untuk meminta maaf kali ini ia ingin sedikit menjadi romantis.

* * *

Hari Sabtu telah tiba dan Aomine sudah bersiap-siap untuk menemui Kise. Ia memakai kemeja putih dengan jaket hitam dan celana panjang hitam. Sekarang sudah jam sembilan pagi, ia disuruh pergi sekarang oleh Momoi. Saat Aomine pergi dari rumahnya, ia melihat Momoi di depan rumahnya.

"Aku ikut ya!" ujar Momoi semangat.

"Aku tidak tahu rencana kalau kau mau ikut." ujar Aomine dengan nada dingin.

"Iya. Aku harus mengawasimu, siapa tahu kau mengacau."

Momoi melihat Aomine membawa tas sekolahnya, tumben sekali pikirnya. Tapi ia tidak banyak bertanya dan kembali memperhatikan Aomine. Sepertinya Aomine sudah siap untuk bertemu dengan Kise.

"Baik. Kita beli bunga sekarang," ujar Momoi. "Aku yakin kau belum membeli bunga."

Momoi segera mengajak Aomine menuju toko bunga yang ada di dekat sana. Setelah sampai Momoi yang tampak sibuk memilih bunga, sedangkan Aomine hanya memandang malas. Untung saja Kise menerima ajakannya, jadi ia tidak harus merepotkan diri untuk mengirimi Kise bunga setiap hari dan mengawasinya penuh. Ia tidak ingin dianggap seperti seorang _stalker._

Tidak lama Momoi selesai memilih bunga dan meminta Aomine untuk melihatnya. Kali ini Aomine akui kemampuan Momoi, Momoi pandai memilih bunga yang indah. Untung saja ada seorang gadis disini, jika tidak ia tidak tahu harus memilih bunga apa. Setelah selesai membayar, mereka berdua pergi dari toko bunga itu.

"Kalian akan bertemu dimana?" tanya Momoi penasaran.

"Maji Burger." jawab Aomine santai.

Momoi terkejut mendengarnya, bahkan jika ia ingin menjatuhkan karangan bunga yang ia bawa itu sekarang ia bisa saja melakukannya. Tapi ia tidak mungkin melakukannya karena karangan bunga itu untuk Kise. Ia tidak menyangka Aomine akan memilih tempat yang sangat tidak cocok dengn situasi mereka nanti.

"Ya ampun, Dai-chan! Itu mana sisi romantisnya?!" ujar Momoi dengan berteriak.

Aomine hanya menutup telinganya dan menghela napas. Momoi juga salah karena mengira Aomine akan memilih tempat yang romantis, itu salah besar. Sekali lagi, salah besar. Tidak mungkin seorang Aomine Daiki tahu tempat yang romantis untuk menyenangkan kekasihnya, tapi jika menjurus ke arah yang 'iya-iya' Aomine pasti sangat ahli.

"Setidaknya ada tempat untuk bertemu kan? Tidak usah berisik, Satsuki." ujar Aomine santai.

"Aduh! Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya nanti, ya sudah lakukan sesukamu." ujar Satsuki.

Sekarang sudah hampir jam 10 pagi, mereka berada di depan Maji Burger tapi buru-buru Satsuki berdiri di belakang Aomine. Ia menyembunyikan dirinya, Aomine bingung dengan tingkah Momoi itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Aomine dan ia melihat ke arah pintu masuk Maji Burger.

Disana berdirilah sosok kekasihnya itu dan tentu saja dikelilingi oleh para gadis. Aomine melihat Kise hanya tersenyum dan memberikan tanda tangan jika ada yang meminta dan gadis-gadis itu satu per satu pergi.

"Aku harus sembunyi di tempat lain. Kau masuklah kesana." ujar Momoi yang meninggalkan Aomine.

Sepertinya Kise belum menyadari keberadaan Aomine, Aomine yang membawa karangan bunga itu langsung menyembunyikan karangan bunga di dalam tasnya dan ia hanya berdiri memperhatikan Kise.

'Masih seperti biasanya, selalu dikelilingi para gadis.' batin Aomine.

Ia memaklumi kekasihnya yang dikelilingi para gadis, Kise adalah seorang model yang tampan dan memiliki banyak fans terutama para gadis. Aomine hanya terdiam dan menunggu para gadis itu pergi.

Tidak lama mereka semua sudah pergi dan Kise menghela napas lega. Ia langsung menoleh ke sekeliling dan melihat ke arah jamnya. Aomine membiarkannya dan ia hanya berjalan mendekati Kise. Sepertinya Kise mulai menyadari keberadaannya, buktinya ia melirik ke arah Aomine.

"Ah, Aominecchi..." ujar Kise dengan wajah riang tapi buru-buru ia memalingkan wajahnya dan terdiam.

Aomine melihat wajah Kise tampak memerah seperti itu, ia tersenyum saja dan sekarang ia berada di samping Kise.

"Ayo masuk." ujar Aomine dan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam.

Setelah mereka masuk dan memesan makanan mereka mencari tempat duduk dan menemukannya di pojok, hanya mereka berdua saja yang berada disana. Kesempatan bagus untuk berbicara tentang masalah mereka.

"Jadi... apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Kise.

Aomin berusaha menyusun kata-kata dan sepertinya pikirannya mendadak kosong. Ia tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. Ia merasa kesal dengan dirinya dan berusaha tenang. Ia memutuskan untuk memberikan bunga terlebih dulu.

"Sebelumnya..." Aomine membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan karangan bunga yang ia bawa, memang tidak besar tapi setidaknya ia ingin memberikan bunga itu. "Ini untukmu."

Kise terkejut melihat Aomine seperti ini, wajahnya mendadak memerah. Kise tadi masih merasa kesal dengan Aomine tapi melihat Aomine seperti ini membuatnya mulai luluh, sebenarnya Kise sudah tidak merasa kesal lagi. Hanya saja ia ingin Aomine menunjukkan perhatian lebih untuknya.

"Te, terima kasih..." gumam Kise pelan dengan wajah yang memerah.

Aomine tersenyum dan ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia akan mengatakan apa yang ia rasa saja, ia tidak peduli dengan kata-kata yang sudah Momoi siapkan untuknya agar ia bisa membuat Kise memaafkannya.

"Langsung saja, maafkan aku." ujar Aomine.

"Eh?" Kise sedikit bingung dan membiarkan Aomine meneruskan ucapannya.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu waktu itu. Tapi jika kau bertanya hal yang sama sekarang aku yakin akan menjawab dua-duanya."

"Ah?"

"Aku mencintaimu sebesar rasa cintaku untuk semua koleksi majalah _ero-_ku_. _Kalian berdua mendapat porsi yang sama di hatiku, tidak ada yang beda. Tapi meski seperti itu, bagiku kaulah yang utama."

Kise sedikit terkejut ternyata Aomine mencintainya dengan cara seperti itu, rasanya sangat malu dan ia hanya menunduk saja, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Aomine berusaha mengatur napasnya dan ia juga merasa sedikit malu dengan ucapannya tadi, tapi ia tidak bisa mundur sekarang. Ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya, ia kembali membuka tasnya dan membawa beberapa majalah fashion yang dimana Kise menjadi modelnya.

"Ah? Majalah ini... Aominecchi juga memilikinya?" tanya Kise pelan.

"Iya. Aku membeli majalah dimana kau muncul sebagai modelnya," jawab Aomine dengan wajah sedikit memerah. "Seperti yang kubilang, aku mencintaimu seperti aku mencintai majalah _ero-_ku."

Kise hanya tersenyum dan ia tidak bisa menuruti egonya. Ia tahu Aomine itu seperti apa, mendengarnya bicara seperti itu saja sudah cukup. Ia malah sempat heran Aomine bisa mengungkapkan kata cinta seperti itu, biasanya hanya kata-kata biasa.

"Ahaha, Aominecchi seperti biasa-ssu." ujar Kise yang tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Aomine.

"Aku mengerti sekarang kalau kau memiliki rasa cinta seperti itu. Tapi jangan lupakan aku juga karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan majalahmu itu."

Aomina tersenyum dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Kise. Kise terkejut dan wajahnya memerah, apalagi sekarang jarak wajahnya dengan Aomine hanya beberapa centi saja. Membuatnya semakin malu dan jantungnya terus berdetak kencang.

"Iya. Kamu kan pacarku, jadi aku akan terus mengingatmu. Apalagi jika kita akan melakukannya. Aku akan mengingatnya." bisik Aomine di telinga Kise.

Wajah Kise benar-benar memerah mendengar ucapan Aomine itu. Ia tahu kekasihnya adalah orang yang seperti in, mau bagaimana lagi.

"Dasar Erominecchi..." gumam Kise dengan wajah memerah.

Sekarang Kise dan Aomine mulai berbicara lagi seperti biasa, tidak ada acara cemburuan seperti waktu itu. Kise juga sudah mendapatkan penjelasan tentang perasaan Aomine, itu sudah cukup untuknya.

'Biarlah. Aominecchi ya Aominecchi, mau bagaimanapun dia aku tetap menyukainya.' batinnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jangan seperti itu, Kise. Nanti aku akan menyerangmu disini, saat ini juga." ujar Aomine santai.

"Da, dasar mesum!" ujar Kise malu.

**OMAKE:**

Momoi yang memandang mereka dari kejauhan hanya tersenyum senang dan berhasil memotret mereka dengan ponselnya. Ia memang masuk ke Maji Burger beberapa menit setelah Aomine dan Kise masuk, yang ia dengar saat itu adalah kata-kata sakti Aomine.

'Dasar Dai-chan, mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tidak tahu sisi romantis. Tapi biarlah, mereka sudah baikan dan sepertinya aku akan memasang kamera CCTV di kamar Dai-chan. Hihi.' batin Momoi dengan segala fantasinya membayangkan kedua temannya itu melakukan sesuatu.

**The End**

A/N: Halo minna-san...

Akhirnya aku sempat menulis fic lagi setelah sekian lama tidak menulis.

Entah apa mereka agak OOC disini, tapi menyenangkan kembali menulis lagi.

Sampai jumpa di fanfic berikutnya... ^^


End file.
